


Between a Demon and a Hard Place

by SnakesandTea



Series: Ineffable Indulgences [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidents, Aziraphale Has An Accident, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale likes this, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Consensual, Consensual Kink, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Likes This, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Intentional Accident, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Porn, Sex in the Bookshop (Good Omens), Wet Clothing, Wetting, intentional, wee, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea
Summary: Aziraphale really needs the loo but has just a few more books to shelve. All is going quite well, until Crowley shows up early for their date. The demon delights in his angel’s predicament.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Indulgences [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Between a Demon and a Hard Place

Crowley found Aziraphale in the back of his shop, shelving a large stack of books. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the angel shift his weight from foot to foot. Practically shouting, he greeted “Hello there, Aziraphale!”

Startled, the angel jumped and dribbled a tiny bit in his underpants. “Oh! Crowley, dear, hello.” He surreptitiously checked the front of his trousers for any signs of his leak. Relieved to find he appeared dry, he turned his attention back to the books in the crook of his arm. “I just have to get this last bit done; then we can go.”

Crowley hummed and leaned against a nearby shelf. He was hoping for a show _before_ dinner. His cock twitched as the angel gave himself a quick squeeze. He watched closely while Aziraphale shelved book after book. A wicked smile crossed his face as the angel’s jerky movements grew sloppier. His eyes locked on the perfectly manicured hand shoved between Aziraphale’s legs. He imagined the angel’s underpants were considerably more than a little damp. A low whine across the shop brought him from his musings. Crowley’s breath caught in his throat as he beheld the disheveled angel before him.

Aziraphale hurriedly found homes for all but one of the novels. He intently studied it: both covers and even went so far as to read the first page. But he was far too desperate for the words to have any meaning. Aziraphale held himself through his trousers and bit his bottom lip, contemplating whether he could make it the loo. The angel’s attention drifted back to that blasted book. With an exasperated sigh, he set it down on the end table. “All right, my dear.” Aziraphale met the demon’s lusty gaze.

“You’re ready to go?” He cocked an eyebrow. His heart raced in his chest as he wondered what naughty game his angel was playing.

The angel nodded. “Absolutely,” he affirmed, far too confidently.

“Are you _sure_ there was nothing else you needed to attend to,” he asked slyly, gently pinning his angel against the wall.

Aziraphale squirmed. “Well… perhaps…”

“Yesss?” He deliberately pressed his hips against the angel.

A small moan escaped his throat as his bladder throbbed painfully under Crowley’s weight. “I…” He trailed off. His groin muscles spasmed, allowing a rapid flood to soak his crotch. Forcing himself to regain control, he took a shaky breath.

Crowley raised his eyebrows. “You?” he prompted, feigning ignorance as he reveled in the delicious, wet heat spreading across his leg.

Aziraphale whined as he lost another dribble. The angel cleared his throat. “I think, perhaps, I might need to stop by the lavatory before we go.”

He swallowed his laugh, enjoying the almost innocent tone. “Oh, Angel, don’t you think you’re a little past that?” He teased.

“Absolutely not!” He insisted, more urine leaking through his trousers. 

“Oh, no?” He feigned surprised. Crowley looked at the angel, who stared back at him as though the drenched material was little more than a tiny wet-spot.

Aziraphale gasped as Crowley leaned into him harder, the demon’s erection stiff against his thigh. “My dear, I really have to go,” he whined.

“Then go.” He pushed his hand down on the angel’s bladder, feeling it tremble beneath his fingers.

“Oh!” The pressure was too much for his exhausted muscles. Wee cascaded through his pants, pattering loudly on the rug beneath him. His knees weakened as he urinated, leaning forward into his demon as he finally relieved himself. 

Crowley moaned as the angel thoroughly wet in the middle of his bookshop. He pressed his groin harder against Aziraphale, feeling his hot stream soak through his jeans and into his boxers. His erection grew harder in his pants, needing more of that divine, wet pressure. “Oh dear, oh dear, you’ve made quite the mess, haven’t you?”

A whimper choked off in his throat. The angel was far too entranced by the ecstasy to care that he was ruining his trousers with lewd, yellow wee stains. Aziraphale moaned over the incriminating hiss of his torrent. He wrapped his arms around the demon and pulled him impossibly closer as he peed.

“Rather thoroughly soaked both of us –” His words were smothered by Aziraphale’s soft lips. He moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes as a perfectly manicured hand cupped his cock through the sodden denim. His hips bucked lightly against the angel’s grasp, demanding more friction.

Aziraphale groaned as Crowley’s leg brushed against his growing erection. He indecently humped his demon’s leg as the forked tongue flicked against his lips. His hands traveled along Crowley’s back, eventually settling on his taut ass. Aziraphale grunted his appreciation, squeezing the demon’s tight cheeks.

Crowley’s breath caught as he beheld the subline vision before him: his Principality, Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, had shamelessly weed his trousers and, now, was furiously rutting against his leg. He singlehandedly undid his jeans and tugged the drenched material down to mid-thigh, sighing as his cock sprang from its confines. Using two fingers, Crowley caught his angel by a beltloop. He traced the zipper and whispered, “May I?” Receiving an affirmative whine, he made quick work of the sodden trousers. “No reason to avoid a mess now,” the demon grunted. His slender fingers wrapped elegantly around their lengths, stroking them together, slowly.

The angel moaned, feeling Crowley’s cock twitch against his in the demon’s firm hand. He nearly melted under those talented fingers gliding along their erections. It was all he could do to stay standing when the demon’s lips crushed against his again. Closing his eyes, he let himself dive into his partner’s delectable taste: coffee with a hint of scotch. A practiced hand lightly fondled his testes, captivating his attention. Aziraphale gasped, leaking more precum as Crowley quickened his ministrations.

The demon adored the breathy sounds of pleasure he elicited from his angel. He found them even more alluring than those Aziraphale made at the dinner table. The corners of Crowley’s mouth turned up as the angel bucked into his hand – that guilty, needy expression on the cherub’s pinked face almost did him in.

Aziraphale panted, his hips thrusting on their own accord. His thighs and buttocks tightened as he edged closer to his orgasm. Oh! A burst of electric ecstasy rolled through his body. He groaned as thick, white spurts erupted from his cock and dripped down the demon’s hand.

Crowley hissed approvingly. His own explosive climax added to the sticky mess. He stroked them both dry, milking out every last drop of semen as he shook with the final blissful waves of his orgasm. The demon braced himself against the wall and rest his head on the angel’s shoulder, utterly spent. He wiggled appreciatively under the cleaning miracle Aziraphale so graciously performed. “Thanks,” Crowley rasped. A few minutes passed before he trusted himself to speak. He cleared his throat. “What did you want to do about dinner?”

Aziraphale nearly laughed – leave it to Crowley to act as though they didn’t just have one of the most mind-blowing experiences of his life. He lit up. “I was thinking crepes?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Whatever, you want, Angel.”


End file.
